


Finding Spider-man

by happyaspie



Series: Spider-man Stories: Not Otherwise Specified [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxious Tony Stark, Clint Barton is an Agent of SHIELD, Dark Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Minor Character Death, Murder, Naive Clint Barton, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Plot Twists, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, SHIELD Is Underground, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Piping Hot Mess, Violence, and, mentions of - Freeform, there is some fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Spider-man seems to have lost his mind and is roaming New York causing chaos.  Clint Barton is sent to track him down and get a handle on him.  With the help of Tony Stark, a search ensues.





	Finding Spider-man

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story was originally written at the request of my husband. He had a few vague ideas and I pieced them together to create this alternate universe for him. 
> 
> ...and it was really hard to write because it is so outside of my box! I think it turned out well enough, though.

It seemed that the so-called Spider-man had lost his mind and gone completely off the deep end somewhere in New York.  The problem was his movements were erratic and unpredictable.  When Fury assigned the case he had been rather insistent that as few people get involved as possible.  It seemed the once-vigilante was targeting his other enhanced individuals and self-proclaimed heroes without holding back.  The list of deaths was rising at a rapid pace,  Without intervention, there would be no one left to protect the innocent.

 

After chasing shadows for nearly a month, it was time to bring in some new blood.  The obvious choice being Tony Stark. The man had more money and resources than he knew what to do with.  Surely with his technology tracking down the brutal Spider-guy would be easier than continuing to go at it alone.  The fact that the billionaire himself was a hero put him at risk, so chances were he already had a good start with some intel.  All they needed to do was get close enough to pull the guy back.  Maybe talk some sense into him.  He'd been a hero once, with the right guiding hand, maybe he could be one again.  

 

Getting to Stark was harder than it should have been.  The man kept everything he owned on complete lock-down.  One would have almost call in paranoid, though with a maniac once-vigilant roaming around wreaking havoc around you, maybe it was justified.  Once in touch with the man getting to actually meet up seemed to be the next hurdle. _'Barton, I don't have time to play clue with you and your underground agency.  I think I have enough on my plate right now.  Why don't you get your girlfriend to help you._ ', he'd said at first.  As if Natasha wouldn't already be here if that was an option.  This was supposed to be a covert, lone wolf kind of mission.  The only reason Stark was even necessary was he had the right tools for the job.

 

"Look, Stark, and trust me when I say this, I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't necessary.  This was meant to be my mission alone but I could really use some backup.  Just meet with me, damn it.  Don't make me get Fury involved."

 

"Fine", the man finally relented before give out a long list of shorthand codes to enter his living space. With the amount of effort, it was going to take to even get in the building I expected it to turn out to worthwhile.  

 

Once in the same room together it was clear to see that the billionaire was nervous, almost twitchy.  Looking over his shoulder as if there were monsters lurking in the shadows.  "So what exactly is your goal here Barton?  You plan on stopping him?", he'd asked as if the idea were frightening in its self.

 

"No, the plan is to recuperate him.  Bring him back to his right mind and keep him on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s watch list.  He's clearly powerful enough to be an asset.  He just needs little help getting back on track.--"   

 

"--and you think that's possible.", he'd interrupted.

 

"I do.  He seemed like a good kid.  Something must have happened.  If we can figure it out we can help him."

 

Seeming to relax slightly Stark relented some.  "Well, I suppose it's worth a try.  He'll be pretty tough to track down.  I've been trying to keep up with his whereabouts for a while.  He seems to be... inconsistent... at best.  I'm working on a new U.I. that might be of some use.  Programmed to scan for biometric markers.  It'll take some time to calibrate."

 

That was exactly what was needed.  Stark technology was notorious for being ahead of the game.  If he could promise a U.I. program that could track the rouge spider then that might just be enough. 

"Keep me posted on the progress, Stark.  The sooner we get this spider problem under control he better.  Lives are at stake.  We've lost more than ten this week alone and S.H.I.E.L.D. can only protect the ones they know about.  This Spider-guy seems to have a list longer than ours.  No-ones clear where he gets his information about these people's whereabouts."

 

Stark didn't so much as nod in my direction as I let myself out.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Perching on rooftops and spying on crime scenes can only give you so much.  After days of making a few wild guesses as to where the kid would strike next, there were still no leads.  If nothing else the spider was stealthy and quick.  There had been nothing more than a few brief spottings of him over a month and they were all over the map with no pattern what so ever.  The biggest clue that it was, in fact, him taking the numerous lives was the trade-mark webbing surrounding the victims and lack of good deeds around Queens.    

 

With the number of bodies piling up by the day Fury was getting impatient.  Demanding that Stark make some sort of move or he'd be contacting him, himself.  With that threat looming, Stark finally managed to finish up the promised device.  

 

After managing to get past the new and longer list of requirements to enter the building, Stark was found sitting in the dark in his lab.  It seemed like odd behavior but the man was known for being eccentric.   Choosing to work in the dark could be considered a minor idiosyncrasy in the grand scheme of things.  

 

The second I called his, the man practically jumped out of his skin, cowering as if his own name was something he could hide from.  Though he managed to recover quickly, the general jitteriness loomed even after he had begun to explain the nature of the new U.I.  

 

"Are you going to start it up or not?"

 

"Tonight?", he asked as if there were a better time.  As if there were time to spare in general. 

 

"Yes, tonight Stark.  Do you think this is some sort of game?  We need to find this kid before he kills anyone else!"

 

"Right", the had man mumbled under his breath, as he entered a variety of complicated codes that seemed to set the device into action.  "It'll connect with FRIDAY in my suit.  If everything goes well then we can start tracking him in the next ten minutes.", he finally explained

 

"Then let's go!  Set up the comms while you're at it."

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Watching Stark fly through the sky was a little unsettling.  He seemed to be watching his back at every turn despite the fact that the U.I. was supposed to be tracking the spider-guy.  With this being the inaugural flight with the new system in place, perhaps it was best to remain vigilant.   It's not like a flashy red and gold, flying suit was surreptitious.  

 

After several hours of finding nothing but a trail of bread crumbs in the form of warm bodies, it was clear the U.I. wasn't ready.  Returning to the billionaire's lab in the wee hours of the morning with nothing to show for it was frustrating.  The billionaire himself seemed to agree if the angry outburst he'd directed at his machinery was any indication.  "Damned piece of worthless crap!  You had one fucking job!  Damn it.", he'd shouted as he repeatedly assaulted the hardware.  No amount of coaxing could get him to stop.

 

"Stark!  Stop it, we need that.  Damn it!  Stop!" 

 

There was no holding him back and the entire device was destroyed in a matter of minutes leaving us back at square one.  

 

"Listen up, Barton.  You want my help tracking down the spider-kid?  You got it but do not think you have any authority over me.  I can build and destroy what's mine at will.  You'll get your device and your pet project in time.  It wasn't right.  I need to start over.  Give me a week and we'll have the kid pinned down.  I'm just as ready to get ahold of him as you are. I assure you", the man had barked and snarled in a way that no one had ever witnessed before.  The amount of anger in his voice seemed unnatural.  Then again, it was well known that the man hated to fail. Maybe this was just one failure too many.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Within the next week, things seemed to be falling into place.  Stark looked to be forgoing sleep in favor of rebuilding and recoding the destroyed U.I.  Ranting and rambling about how it needed to be faster... better. When it seemed he was on the verge of an insomnia induced breakdown, he managed to pass out, his tools still in his hands.  Leaving him that way seemed like the best plan.  He would be of no use if he was overwrought from so many sleepless nights.

 

Continuing to scan the city from the skyline being the only current option, That's what I set out to do while the genius remained incapacitated by his own lack of self-care.  At one point a blur of red and blue flickered past.  Raising an arrow in the direction of the movement led to nothing.  It had been a flash and then nothing.  Then seemingly out of nowhere, a swift kick was burning into my back. 

 

"Kid!  Hey, Kid.  Damn, it.  Stop.  I can help you.  You don't need to do this.  There are people who can help! I'm not the bad guy here Just--"

 

"I don't need your help!  You're no help to anyone!  All you do is destroy things.  You and everyone like you is only going to make the world worse off than it already is!  You don't want peace, you want a sense of false order and control.  The worst part is you all think you're right and that makes you dangerous!", the kid growled as he swung in landing another kick to my shoulder. 

 

Managing to get one arrow off, the sound of a gasp could be heard at a distance... and then nothing.  The notoriously savage spider was gone.   Looking every which way there was nothing to track or trace.  Grabbing ahold of my seemingly dislocated shoulder to pop it back into place I left, empty-handed. It was time to wake up Stark.

 

"Stark!  Stark!  Get up!  That damn spider-kid just kicked the shit out of me and disappeared."

 

"He did what?", the man asked in horror as he shook the sleep from his head.  "He never leaves anyone standing.  What did you do?"

 

"I shot an arrow at him.  It must have hit but by the time I got back on my feet there was nothing to follow.  Kid's fast as shit"

 

"You hit him?  You're sure?", he asked me.

 

Describing the series of events sent the man into a frenzy.  Renewed interest had him rapidly type code onto the screen in front of him.  It only took a few moments for him to declare the U.I. ready for another run.  The aggressive run-in with the lawless arachnid apparently had the genius anxious because he fumbled as he climbed into his suit.   

 

Another night another chase.  Only this time the U.I. appeared to be doing its job.  Within the hour it had pinged a warehouse not terribly far from where Stark was residing.  It occurred to that that wasn't a good sign.  Clearly, the kid knew Stark was after him as well and was sticking close.  Maybe watching him.  Maybe luring him.  It was unclear but there would be no other reason for him to be holed up where he was.  He'd long since taken out or runoff every enhanced being and hero in the area, save for Stark.

 

Ready for a fight, the doors of the wear house were quickly off their hinges thanks to Stark's servo-assisted kick.  There was no surprise there.  He was the one with the U.I. spouting off information into his ear.  What did come as a surprise, was the rapidly fired webs that came at me, pinning me to the wall.  Starks defensive reaction was also a bit of a surprise.  Seeing as he was left standing one would that thought that laying low and preparing for an ambush would be the way to go.  But in true Stark fashion, he had to draw all attention to himself.

 

"STOP!", he shouted with authority as if the spider would answer to him  I closed my eyes and waited for my fate only it never came.   Rather I heard the high-pitched voice of the spider-kid addressing Stark as if they were... friendly.

 

"Tony!  You brought him right to me why would you hesitate?", the decidedly young spider shouted in frustration.  

 

"...because this one shot you, Kid.  You disappeared for weeks, took the plan, MY PLAN, into your own hands and then managed to get yourself tail.  Kid, this is a problem.  Let me talk to him. You can have him when I'm done.", Stark spat from a few feet away.  It seemed that the bastard had been in on this the whole time. The question was... why?  What could he possibly have to gain?

 

"Stark?  What are you doing?"

 

"Shut up!  I'll deal with you in a minute.", he snarled in my direction before crossing the distance between himself and the spandex-clad teenager.  He then proceeded to ask the spider-kid if he was hurt, examining every inch of him as if he might be hiding something from him.  When the boy insisted that he was fine, his healing factor having already taken care of the wound, Stark's attitude changed from concern to frustration, like a switch.   He started to lay into the boy, again, accusing him of falling off the map, of being rash and taking some plan too far too fast.  

 

" I'm sorry, Tony.  I was just doing what you told me to do.  I thought that's what you wanted!  I figured if I could get through the list faster nothing else bad would happen.  That's what you wanted right?  For nothing else bad to happen?", the spider-kid frantically rambled before Tony shushing him with soft reassurances like, 'You were doing good, Kid, but we need to step back' and 'I know you wanted to keep everyone safe, I understand'

 

"What the actual fuck, Stark?"

 

Glowering in my direction, Stark began to fume. "You! You shot my kid, Barton!  You fucking shot my Kid!  If I had known you were going to shoot at him I would have never agreed to help you track him down, I would have just dealt with Fury!  Taken him out of the game a little ahead of schedule."  At this point, the man was in my face and started striking my cheek with every word that escaped his mouth.  "You weren't to supposed to hurt him!", he screamed in a near-manic tone. 

 

From there, he started questioning everything from the whereabouts of Steve Rogers to who was actually working with the underground S.H.I.E.L.D. agency.  When no answers came he got more and more angry.  Demanding to know who else was looking for his kid.  Once it was clear that he was never going to get the information he was looking for he pulled back his hand, charging a repulser.  The intent to kill was clear. 

 

It was then that the kid stepped in, pulling on Tony's arm, he seemed distraught.  "Please!  Let me do it!  I can do it!  Please!", the spider whined.  It almost sounded like he was crying.  Stark, lowered his weapon and turned around after the kid's frantic pleading.  He carefully removed the spider's mask, revealing a brown-haired teenager with brown eyes and tear tracks running down his face.

 

Again, like a switch Stark's posture changed, but this time to something that looked almost... parental.  He pulled the spider into a tight embrace patting his back soothingly as he did so.  After some time, he began to whisper to him,  just loudly enough to be heard by anyone in the room.

 

"Oh, Kid.  I'm so sorry, I lost control didn't I?  Of course, you can do it. You've done such a good job.", he said placatingly before pulling the kid away and holding him at arm's length to look him into the now maskless eyes.  "After this, we just need to slow down a little, yeah?  If you keep ignoring my orders then we're going end up with more of these assholes on our trail.  Do you understand, Buddy?  After this, we're going to take a break from our mission for a while.  Lay low.  Maybe work on our method.  I think I've finally got a way to track down the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.  It's going to work, Kiddo.  I promise.", he explained into the kid's ear as he continued to stroke his hair.

 

Managing to spit enough blood out of my mouth to question them about the mission they spoke, I found myself being ignored.  It took several demands to get an answer.   When it did come it was the spider that gave it.

 

"The plan is to end heroism altogether.  No more underground agencies.  No more rouges.   There's no accountability in either.  It's clear that there are very few out there willing to take up the mantle of saving the world responsibly.  There was a committee!  National cooperation!    ...but instead of listening, all the so-called hero's turned against the one person trying to save them from themselves!  They tried to kill each other!  Colonel Rhodes was paralyzed and your wonderful Captain America and his crazy friend tried to kill Tony!  If, if they can't be responsible with their powers they shouldn't have them!".  The kid ranted until the tears that had returned full force stopped him momentarily.  

 

"How is killing people a responsible use of your powers, kid?"

 

"I do take responsibility for my actions.  I don't kill without question.  I kill those who are a threat.  Like you.", he spat as Stark stood back with a look of pride across his face.

 

"Kid, I'm not trying to hurt anyone.  I wanted to help you.  You're killed every enhanced person in the area without discretion as far as I can tell.  Kid, you killed children.  Explain to me how children are a threat to you or anyone else.  

 

"You think those children weren't under the influence of anyone?  We're not stupid.  We know what kinds of powers S.H.I.E.L.D. and all of the other agencies look for."  He'd spat those words out with such venom that was disturbing.  No one could have guessed he was that far gone or that Stark was the one responsible for it. 

 

After a few moments of pacing the kid continued to explain.  "With no one left to play hero, there will be no more wars between them.  That wasn't how the accords were supposed to work.  They weren't supposed to create sides.  Division creates chaos! Chaos creates more chaos until the world is stewing in it.  Without a bunch of unnecessary, unreasonable,  heroes running around, peace will become achievable!  No more unnecessary violence.  No more putting others at risk!"  The kid shouted until he was nearly hoarse, repeating the same misguided, thoughts over and over again.  It wasn't until Stark came up behind him telling him how proud he was of him and how good he was that he finally quieted down.

 

Stark went back to coddling the boy for several minutes. Had the kid's head tucked under his chin while he kissed him repeatedly on the top of the head.   I heard every word that Stark was whispering in the kid's ear.  "God, I love you so much, Pete  Such a good boy.  ...I've missed you so much. Promise me that you won't ever run off like that again.  I can't protect you when you do that.  ...We're going to work together to get Fury off your trail, Yeah?", he said.  

 

The kid responded to Stark as if he were his only one in existence that could possibly care about him.  Perhaps he was.  It was well known that the kid behind the mask had lost every guardian he's ever been placed with.  At some point, it was revealed that the last one died as a result of a few enhanced individuals fighting for territory.  Gang wars.  She'd gotten caught in the crossfire.  That's more than likely when Stark came it. Pushing his agenda at that point would have been easy and natural. 

 

The last thing I heard was a quick exchange between the spider and Stark.  The kid told Stark that he loved him too and asked if it was his turn yet. 

 

Stark looked me solidly in the eyes, you could feel the hatred radiating off of him as he spoke through his tone was nothing but soft.  "Go ahead, Buddy.  Take him out, then we can lay low for a while." 

 

After that, there was nothing.  Just... darkness.

  


End file.
